


Andro!Ginny Drabbles

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabbles, F/F, andro!Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Drabbles for andropotterist on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andro!Ginny Drabbles

Title: Genetics

Ginny blamed it on being the only girl in the family. Despite her mother’s natural curves, Ginny was banished to a world of simply... Nothing. 

Her hips were straight. Her chest, while present, was barely there. Her eyes weren’t wide set, like most girls. Her hair was cut short, above the tips of her ears. If anything, she looked like a pixie. 

Ginny hated the way she looked. She hated the flat lines and sense of... Square-ness that surrounded her. It seemed to her that she would never be able to catch up. She was basically stuck in pre-adolescence forever.

 

Title: Beholder

She was once told that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. It was true, but also the worst advice you could give a depressed teenager. It made her wonder if maybe the problem wasn’t her body, but the way everyone looked at her.

After all, she was the one that rode a broom as well as any boy. She could fit into Ron’s jeans, only having to roll the cuffs because, while she wasn’t as tall, her hips weren’t much wider.

Perhaps she was simply stuck. Between what one saw as beautiful and what another saw as boring.

 

Title: Intrigue of a Glance

Ginny wasn’t used to attention. She was the type to blend into the crowd, because boys didn’t like stick thin girls without any female definition, despite what all the magazines insisted.

So when Hermione started giving her that look, the type that said ‘why hello, there’ in a sexy sort of tone, Ginny honestly believed she was being mistaken for her brother. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, either.

Hermione was a girl, plain and simple. Ginny wasn’t much of a girl. She basically stood between the definition of male and female. Oddly, Hermione didn’t seem to mind.

 

Title: Opposites

Hermione was all sweetness and smiles. Soft, gentle eyes and a high pitched voice. A smile that hide mostly behind books, but was always feminine.

Ginny was all sharp tongues and arched eye brows. Intense, searching eyes and a whispery sort of voice. A smirk that defied both smiles and frowns. Ginny often called herself masculine, but Hermione said otherwise.

An androgynous pixie is what she said. Ginny normally rolled her eyes at such terms. It didn’t really matter anyway. Hermione was soft, so it was okay that Ginny tended to be a little hard at the edges. They fit.


End file.
